


Silly Girl [Kuroo Tetsurou]

by solthesun



Category: Haikyuu!!, ハイパープロジェクション演劇「ハイキュー!!」| Hyper Projection Play "Haikyuu!!" RPF
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff and Angst, High School, Open ending I guess, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, it's just angsty, will probably add more tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:55:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25238851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solthesun/pseuds/solthesun
Summary: “Happy graduation. Keep going with your passion in volleyball.Always cheering you on,The silly girl who fell in love with you.”
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou & Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 103





	Silly Girl [Kuroo Tetsurou]

**Author's Note:**

> First work to be posted here! There's probably going to be more! I hope you enjoy a little bit of angst (I sure do).  
> This was based on Chloe Moriondo's song "Silly Girl".

**_Flowers bloomed when he walked._ **

**_Angels sang when he talked._ **

**_I laid my head down on my pillow,_ **

**_And I dreamed._ **

****

You probably have had the biggest crush on Kuroo Tetsurou for as long as you can remember. You had been in the same class ever since you were in middle school. You weren’t sure if you would count that off as a coincidence or if it was fate, either way, you were just happy to just be in the same class as him. Kuroo had such a powerful personality that it intimidated some people around him, but he got a lot of friends because of that too. One of his friends, was an introverted sophomore who came in the form of one Kenma Kozume. The two were like a duo, wherever one was, the other was probably there too. Girls swooned when they see Kuroo, some would have the guts to talk to him, some would prefer to stay by the side and just admire him. You belong to the latter. But you weren’t a stalker or anything, you were just— **you**. Admiring him from a far was something that became normal, and no you wouldn’t follow him home or send him creepy letters in his locker. You just liked seeing him if time and fate permits it.

_**Cause I’m just a silly girl**_

**_In a stupid, dumb, old, world._ **

**_I’m just a silly girl_ **

**_In a stupid, dumb, old, world._ **

You admit, you were silly for liking him. You’ve probably read enough of those romance novels that you actually dream of being with him. It wasn’t new, though. You were sure the other girls felt the same way, but then again, what’s the harm in dreaming? It’s not like you were actually hoping for it to happen— **or were you?**

_**And he is perfect.**_

**_Cause he’s supposed to be._ **

Now, you’d lie if you didn’t say Kuroo was perfect. Albeit your thoughts that no one in this world was perfect, you knew deep down that perhaps the bedhead **was** perfect. Kuroo was the captain of the volleyball team at Nekoma, he had high grades, he had good looks, he was popular, and he had good communication skills. Where else would you find a man who had the same caliber as your long time crush? It might sound fanatical coming from you, but it was the truth— **Kuroo Tetsurou was perfect because he was supposed to be perfect**.

_**Smile at him in your math class,**_

**_Strive for him to do the same._ **

****

So you shared all your classes together, but one class you particularly liked was Math. Not because of the solving—goodness, you hated the solving. It was because of **him**. You understood the lessons more because of him. Kuroo sat in the front row, just across you, so you would always get a good look at his handsome face when you’d look at the board. Normally, he was a chemistry and science nerd, but he was also fairly good in mathematics. This lesson had been one you didn’t exactly have any problems with, Statistics and Probability were easier compared to your physics lessons, so you never dared complain. As your teacher went on and on writing on the board and explaining the Z Test, your eyes looked around the room. At first you were just gazing outside the window, casually looking at the other students who were having their PE class under the sun. Then you looked at the board, and your breath hitches.

You never knew how beautiful his eyes were; they looked like melted bronze, glowing and cat-like almost. Your lips form a little smile, and you hoped he’d give you one. Kuroo was nice enough, lifting the corner of his lip lightly, before he looked to the front again. Red creeped across your cheeks as you placed your hands on your skirt and you clenched the soft fabric, biting your lip to stop yourself from grinning like a possible idiot.

_**Open your eyes, and realize**_

**_He does not know your name._ **

**_And he does not care to._ **

****

That afternoon, you were in-charge of cleaning the classroom along with some of your friends. With them, it was always goofing around and making jokes as you swept and mopped the floors. You were probably in the middle of telling a joke when the door suddenly opens, the rest of you kept quiet, thinking it was a teacher, but it was only Kuroo.

“Kazu-chan, who’s on cleaning monitor today?” He asks one of your friends, while the rest had continued to joke around, and you were surprisingly quiet.

“Oh, it’s (n/n)-chan. She’s over there.”

Your heart beats fast and you almost didn’t know what to do, so you pretended to sweep the already clean floor. You stop when you feel his presence behind you, and you turn around when he taps your shoulder.

“Yes, Kuroo-san?” Your voice was soft, and you prayed not to burst at how you tried hard not to look like a red tomato in front of him.

“Can you hand the papers to Tainaka-San later? I have practice in a little while, and he won’t be in the teacher’s lounge for another 20 minutes.” He asks, you immediately wanted to say yes, but you paused for a moment, pretending to think about it, and then you answer.

“Sure, I guess.”

He grins before patting your head.

“You’re a real life saver! Thanks, I owe you one!”

He walks outside the room, leaving you kind of disappointed at the fact that he called you by a different name. After all this time, he still didn’t really know who you were, huh.

_**Cause I’m just a silly girl**_

**_In a stupid, dumb, old, world._ **

**_I’m just a silly girl_ **

**_In a stupid, dumb, old, world._ **

You couldn’t help the feeling of disappointment creeping inside you. Why would you feel bad anyway? Because he got your name wrong by the smallest syllable? Some people also got your name wrong, but you didn’t feel disturbed to your core. After handing in the papers to your teacher, you walked home with a heavy heart. It was something small, you didn’t need to be upset over something like that. You tried to rationalize your thoughts. You got home, locked yourself up in your room, and wished this whole thing would just disappear. **What a silly girl you were.**

_**And he is perfect.**_

**_Unlike me._ **

****

You felt your heart clench at that. Why can’t you just leave it be? You’ve been moping around for hours now, you had to do something—like your pile of assignments, or the numerous photos you had yet to edit and write articles about. But now, you were on your bed sulking because Kuroo had called you differently. You wanted to snap yourself out of it, what better way to do that than to go to social media and possibly get lost in the sea of memes and ‘inspirational posts’. But luck wasn’t on your side today, was it? Because the first thing you see is Kuroo’s photo. He had posted it a few seconds ago, probably just having finished volleyball practice. It was him and the other third years; Kai and Yaku, grinning. The caption saying something about how grateful Kuroo was for his team and how they were going to eat a lot after their game in Inter-High. You sigh as you placed your phone on the night stand, and you bury your face under your pillows.

_**And how could I ever think that**_

**_It was meant to be?_ **

**_And how could I ever think that_ **

**_Anything was made for me?_ **

****

Days before graduation were fast approaching, but you still had a lot of things to do. You were part of the school paper as their official sports photojournalist, so you were almost always at the different games Nekoma had. Today was one of those busy days of you trying to capture photos of the volleyball team in their match during Inter-High. You were still going to interview the third years after that, surely the world could give you a break after this whole thing. You were finally over the little groveling stage you had some weeks ago, and you were back to your usually bubbly self. The game finished with Nekoma winning and advancing to the second stage. Making your way to the team, you were greeted by some of the first years and second years who knew you.

“(s/n)-san! Did you get a lot of photos of me?” The half-Russian first year asks, towering over you and you give him a small smile.

“I managed to get some good ones.” Was your short response.

Your eyes were immediately looking for Kuroo, and Kenma seemed to have noticed that. The second year setter was not dense at the least, he knew about your feelings for Kuroo the moment he saw your little actions when he was around. The tapping of your index finger on your camera, the shifting from one foot to the other, the restless look in your eyes—he noticed all that.

“Kuroo went out for a bit, he’ll be back.” Kenma answers for you, despite you not asking.

You went on to interview Kai and Yaku instead, asking them on how it felt to be playing their last few games, what their goals were, and plans after high school. Both of them were kind, seeing as you were also in the same class once. You waited for Kuroo to come back, smiling and laughing with Inuoka who made jokes and stories about their bus trips to their games, and their training with Fukurodani Academy. You wished you didn’t look behind you when Kuroo came up.

Oh how your heart dropped when you saw his hands linked with the long haired brunette beside him. She had beautiful hazel eyes that looked at Kuroo adoringly. Kuroo had the biggest grin on his face, and the rest of the team seemed to know what was up already.

“Wooh! You didn’t wait until the end of the Inter-High at all, Kuroo?” Yaku teases, and Kuroo just laughs at the statement.

“Why wait if it’s true love? Right, darling?” he looks at her with the softest look you have ever seen, and she looks back at him just as lovingly as she nods.

While the rest of the team had goosebumps at how sickeningly sweet their captain was all of a sudden, you on the other hand felt your heart break in tiny little pieces. Maybe you should just get out of here before you say anything—or even cry. Kuroo notices you, and he smiles.

“Here to interview, (y/n)-chan?” he asks and you nod, hiding the pained look in your face with a little smile. At least he got your name right.

“Yes, I’ll just need a little bit of your time, Kuroo-San.”

It hurt when you walked out of that gym. When you waited for your bus. When you sat on the floor of your room. It hurt when you woke up every day. It just **hurt**.

**_Cause I’m just a silly girl_ **

**_In a stupid, dumb, old, world._ **

**_I’m just a silly girl_ **

**_In my stupid, dumb, old, world._ **

****

Before you knew it, graduation rolled by. Everyone was out there taking pictures with their friends, and you already had shared some pictures with your own group. You went around the campus for the last time, your camera’s strap hung on your shoulder. It had been nostalgic, it had been something you thought you were ready for, but definitely the opposite. You passed by the halls that were filled with noise during the mornings, and you entered your classroom. Looking at it empty didn’t feel right, it was something you weren’t ready to leave behind, but had to. Your fingers brushed Kuroo’s table, your heart clenching again after remembering everything that had happened in the past year. These four walls stood as witness to how your admiration for him grew into love during those years.

You couldn’t help the tears from falling any more. Your knees felt weak and you slowly knelt to the floor, gravity suddenly pulling you down more than usual. Was this really the end? Is this where you finally say goodbye to the boy you loved all those years? You regret not letting him know, at all. You regret not taking the risk. You lost your chance, and this was something you’ll regret, possibly for the rest of your life.

_**And he was perfect,**_

**_He was supposed to be._ **

**_I made him perfect._ **

**_Cause I wanted him to be._ **

Kuroo runs inside his old classroom, remembering he left something under the table. He opens the door and finds an envelope on his table instead. After taking what he left, he looked at the envelope. Inside were beautiful pictures of him during all of his games, and at the back there was a little message.

_**“Happy graduation. Keep going with your passion in volleyball.**_

**_Always cheering you on,_ **

**_The silly girl who fell in love with you.”_ **

****

****


End file.
